The present invention relates to computational orthodontics and dentistry.
In orthodontic treatment, a patient's teeth are moved from an initial to a final position using any of a variety of appliances. An appliance exerts force on the teeth by which one or more of them are moved or held in place, as appropriate to the stage of treatment.